Rune Mage
The term Rune Mage refers to a sub-class of mages in the roleplay A Tale of Guilds, and is also known under the name of Enchanter or Battle Enchanter. Generally speaking, this class concerns itself mostly with enhancing a party or person's resistance to damage, increase in accuracy, strength/overall damage output, healing received/self-healing, mana regeneration, etc. Instead of directly attacking an enemy, the Rune Mage can debuff them, make them more damageable, and they can also inflict certain status effects such as sleep or poisoning which further causes damage over time.and usually aren't found in the middle of a fight but in the back, often teamed up with a healer, and acting as some sort of tactician for the group Equipment Armor They wear cloth armor, making them rather vulnerable to physical attacks while maximizing their magic potential. In some cases, though, you might see a Rune Mage adding light leather armor, it really depends on the build a Rune Mage wants to use, whether to go for a more defense- or an attack-oriented one. Those who do add this other type of armor are more often referred to as Battle Enchanters than Rune Mages. Weapons Most Enchanters use staves (which are better for enhancing attack stats) or scepters (which work better for enhancing defense stats) as their primary weapons. Popular secondary 'weapons' are grimoires or spellbooks and paper charms, in the case of an attack-oriented Rune Mage, you'll see them carrying around a ritual dagger or an orb of sorts. Skills Rune Mages have a bit of a strange leveling pattern, with being able to learn new skills at every even numbered level (2,4,6,8, etc.) and being able to level up existing skills at each odd numbered level (3,5,7,9, etc.) Leveling up existing skills often also allows them to extend their abilities onto one more person. An exception to this rule is level one where they start with one overall mage skill (usually a mediocre attack spell), one rune for enhancing attack, one for defense and one for movement speed. Starting from level 4, Rune Mages can stack certain enhancements up to one time upon one another. For example, they could cast Algiz twice in succession, and the enhancement would end up being twice as strong. At level 8, 12, 16, and 20 they gain another 'stack', meaning they can stack a single enhancement up to six times until level 20. However, the stacks do get weaker exponentially with each one added. Passive These skills are always active or activate on their own with certain conditions being met. Active These skills need to be activated to work. As a part of the Mage classes, Rune Mages can access several mediocre overall Mage attack skills. Normal Reversed The undeniably most interesting thing about a Rune Mage's active skills is the fact they can "reverse" them. This does not necessarily cause their skills's effects to stand in direct opposition to their "original" effect, however. The Reversed Runes (or Merkstave Runes) can only be accessed after the individual skill has been leveled up to Level 3. Category:Class Category:A Tale of Guilds